


Remember Who They Are Now

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Remember Who We Used To Be [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Diapers, Disturbing Themes, Forced infantilism, Graphic, Infant Louis, Infantilism, Multi, NIpple stimulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Plushophilia, Polygamy, Sexual Themes, Stockholm Syndrome, Suppositories, forced masterbation, no actual male lactation, toddler niall, “breastfeeding”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few darker additional scenes taking place shortly after the ending of Remember Who We Used To Be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Who They Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These are just some additional (graphic mind you!) scenes that focus upon some of the more sexual aspects of Remember Who We Used To Be. If you have not read that, you might find entertainment from it if you enjoy darker infantilism stories. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Also, I have been working on some different infantilism plots, so expect those to be posted soon!

**Nursing**

* * *

 

 

Harry is sitting on the sofa, his legs propped up on the coffee table as he holds his baby close. Breakfast has only just finished, and now it is one of Harry’s favorite times of the day, nursing time. 

 

Louis is sucking rhythmically, his soft lips latched firmly to his daddy’s hardened nipple. The baby is in nothing but his diaper, mittens, and booties today, because the recent weather has been stifling, even with air conditioning. The diaper has Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh on the front, and it looks adorable on the little one. 

 

The daddy admires his baby, and he sighs at the feeling of being nursed from. Harry is in pure pleasured bliss, and he is sure that Louis is feeling the same way. Louis has come such a long way. He is now a positively happy baby, and he just loves nursing from his daddies. 

 

Sometimes, when the nursing makes Harry feel extra good, he likes giving his baby some special attention. He allows his fingers to linger over Louis’ smooth, milky skin. His baby tummy is protruded out a little, overfilled with breakfast. He had received three bottles this morning; one was filled with milk, and the other two with ice cold water. Harry has been making sure that the infant is drinking more water than usual, so he wouldn’t overheat in this weather. 

 

Harry uses one hand to rub some circles over his favorite little tummy. Louis grunts and squirms a bit, perhaps because he is still rather uncomfortably full. 

 

“Sorry Lou,” Harry gives the tummy one more firm pat. “Daddy just loves your baby tummy.”

 

Louis continues to suck, and Harry continues to feel good. His hand wanders away from the tummy, further up to the chest. He uses two fingers to gently roll one of Louis’ pink nipples. 

 

“You have buds just like Daddy,” Harry tells Louis, who squirms as the nub hardens. “But babies only nurse from their daddies. Louis only has baby buds, not grown up ones.”

 

Harry likes talking to Louis about these things, explaining all the reasons why Louis is a baby, not a daddy. He likes explaining about his soft belly, his tiny hands and feeties, his little buds, and his hairless prick. It is very important for Louis to always know that he is their infant, and that his job is to eat, sleep, suck, and fill up his diaper with pee-pees and poopies. 

 

Now, Harry is sure, Louis knows his place. He understands what his new life is. Harry, Liam, and Zayn provide him with everything. They feed him plenty of bottles and baby mush. They rock, sing, and bounce him in their arms. They change, bathe, lotion, and powder him. He has nothing to worry about anymore.

 

To put it simply, with their help, Louis has become the perfect little baby they have always wanted. 

 

It is so nice now, with Louis’ compliance. They didn’t have to hold him down, or listen to his screams and cries. Oh was Louis ever a screamer...when he was first welcomed into the family, he screamed and shrieked so much, despite being muffled from his paci. It had hurt Harry terribly, seeing his youngest so confused and frightened. 

 

But that was just it...those days were over. Louis knew who he was now, and he also knew who his real family was. Harry loved Louis! He loved him so, so, so much. Ever since that day in the grocery store, he knew that Louis was his precious little babe. 

 

Harry stops to switch Louis over to sucking his other nipple and commences with nursing once again. His hand returns to absentmindedly thumbing Louis’ own nipples, which have swelled up from the friction. Louis suckles harder in response, letting out a small muffled whine as he continues to wiggle. 

 

The thing is, nursing is so crucial. Louis needs to feel close to his daddies, as close as he can get. Harry understands that he cannot give Louis milk like mommies do, but it is still so incredibly important. Sucking helps to soothe an infant as well. A warm soft nipple does a much better job than a rubber pacifier, that is for sure. 

 

For the longest time, Louis would hardly suck unless forced too. Now he just loves it, much to Harry’s delight! He’ll snuggle up closely to whichever daddy is nursing him, and then suckle to his little heart’s content. Harry loves feeling his baby suck. Louis’ lips are so soft and sweet, and the little snuffles he makes are so endearing. 

 

Unable to help himself Harry gives one of Louis’ nipples a rather sharp pinch. The little one’s reaction is wonderful; he shivers and gives a muffled squeal, and suddenly Harry can feel Louis’ diaper swelling up and growing warm. Harry’s attention is immediately drawn to the diaper. He places his hand on the front and feels it. 

 

“Did Daddy help Louis go potty?” Harry asks, thrilled. “Did baby Lou make his nappy nice and wet?”

 

It is never hard for Louis to use his diapers now. Once long ago, Harry and his husbands would need to help Louis out a little. Still, Harry felt good knowing he had instigated his baby’s wetness this time. 

 

Harry removes his hand from the diaper. “Let’s nurse for a little while longer, and then Daddy will change you.”

 

Louis continues to suckle, making small snuffles as he breathes through his nose while suckling his daddy. Harry squeezes Louis’ tummy, which has become more pliant now that it isn’t so full of liquid. He loves feeling his baby’s supple skin, rubbing and working at it with his fingers. 

 

Harry could do this all day. Luckily for him, he has the privilege to do so. Harry likes to nurse Louis at least three times a day after each meal, but he has expanded this. Sometimes when Harry can’t sleep, he’ll take Louis to the rocking chair and have him suckle sleepily. Harry has all the time in the world, just for Louis and Niall. 

 

He leans back into the couch, closes his eyes, and enjoys the rest of his and Louis’ nursing time. 

  
  


**Mr. Blue Bear**

* * *

 

 

Louis sits naked on Harry’s lap, just after bathtime. Harry is using his hands to keep their baby’s thighs spread widely apart, and Liam takes charge of Mr. Blue Bear. The stuffed animal is just as soft as it was when Harry had first bought it, mostly because they washed it often and used lots of fabric softener, but it is also covered with faded stains. 

 

They always use Mr. Blue Bear every three days, putting it into a routine that came after bath time. Louis has gotten used to both the routine and Mr. Blue Bear. Now, whenever any of the daddies take the bear down from its shelf, his little cock starts to harden even before any contact is made. Harry feels proud, because it was his idea to include Mr. Blue Bear in Louis’ training. 

 

“It’s time for Mr. Blue Bear to help little Louis’ willy,” Liam announces enthusiastically as he runs one of the paws over Louis’ privates. “Is Louis’ willy happy excited to see Mr. Blue Bear?”

 

Louis is not able to speak, his pacifier gag firmly in place, but drool is dripping down his chin, and he wiggles from the contact of the stuffed animal. The bear is rubbed up and down the bare cock, and it curls upward against his tummy. 

 

“Louis’ willy is so happy!” Harry says, pressing a kiss upon on the crown of his writhing baby’s hair. It never takes that long for Louis to come. Since he usually only has his special time every few days, he is extra sensitive. Niall takes a little longer, since he is touched twice a day, but there is nothing any of the daddies like better, fondling their sweet boy’s hardened willy first thing in the morning and before bed. 

 

It feels strange for Harry to compare Louis (or Niall) to his husbands. As a daddy, it is Harry’s job to take care of his baby. It is a necessity, to give the little one release. A healthy little cock meant a happy little baby. That was common sense of course. 

 

Harry’s activities with his husbands are so much different. They have sex and touch each other for pure sexual pleasure, because that’s what husbands do. Harry could never imagine having actual sex with either of his little ones. Nothing can go up their tight little bums, save for suppositories or enemas when needed. They just need some help with their willies, purely for their best interests. Sometimes the special times with his children did get Harry and the other daddies a bit hard, but it wasn’t the same as with a husband. 

 

When a stream of white seed shoots out of the head of Louis’ cock and covers the bear, both Liam and Harry praise their little one. 

 

“Look at that, Louis squirted his milkies all over Mr. Blue Bear!” Liam chuckles. “Now Mr. Blue Bear needs a bath, just like what Louis had earlier!”

 

Harry thumbs the head of Louis’ cock, which is softening now. Sometimes it feels nice just to play with Louis’ willy, and Niall’s too. Both of their cocks are completely void of any hair. They feel so soft and bare, easy to touch and explore. 

 

That’s one of Harry’s favorite things about his boys, the fact that they are hairless everywhere. No arm, leg, pubic, or facial hair, thanks to the special lotion that permanently stopped growth from the hair follicles. Thanks to the additional lotions and baby powder, they had extremely soft and sensitive skin, skin that felt so nice to stroke and touch. 

 

Louis jerks slightly as Harry’s large hand closes all the way around his soft prick, but then he leans back against Harry’s chest, no resistance evident. He doesn’t fight them anymore, Harry knows, because he understands that his daddies are only taking care of him. 

 

“Daddy loves your tiny willy,” Harry murmurs to his infant. “Just like he loves your cute little nose and round baby tush.”

 

Liam speaks up. “Lou babe, it’s time to say night-nights to Mr. Blue Bear. He’ll be back soon though, don’t you worry!”

 

On nights with Mr. Blue Bear, Louis doesn’t need a story or song before bed, because he is completely worn out. Harry carries him over to the changing table so he can get their baby ready for bed, while Liam takes the dirty bear to the washing room. 

 

The daddies look forward to Mr. Blue Bear’s next return. 

 

**Niall**

* * *

 

Niall, as mentioned previously, always has his willy taken care of in the morning before breakfast and directly before bed. His sweet little body is well-trained to their hands. Lying upon his toddler styled bed, his lower half bare, their boy jerks his hips upwards into Zayn’s lotion covered hand. 

 

Harry keeps one of his own hands rested on his boy’s tummy, watching attentively. Niall’s cock is fully aroused, standing straight up. It is funny, comparing Niall to Louis. Niall’s sweet willy stuck straight out, whereas Louis’ curled upward against his tummy. 

 

“What a good boy,” Zayn compliments, pressing against the tip of Niall with his finger and smearing some of the clear droplets that had formed from his pee-pee hole. Liam is nearby too, and he starts to help. He focuses on Niall’s tender little balls, jiggling and squeezing them just the right amount. 

 

Harry watches as Niall bucks and jerks, and he feels his own pants tightening. It is okay though, Harry thinks as he begins to palm himself through his jeans. He, Liam, and Zayn have talked about this. It is okay to get hard when pleasuring their babies. It just means that their bodies are recognizing how much they are helping, and how good their babies are feeling. 

 

When Niall releases, they give him night-night kisses and get him cleaned up and tucked into bed, securing his restraints into place.. 

 

The attention is then focused on Harry. 

 

“Would you like some help love?” Liam asks, noticing his arousal. 

 

“Y-Yeah,” Harry nods eagerly. It has been a few days since he and his husbands have last made love. 

 

“I think it’s time to have some nice, long, Daddy only time,” Zayn joins in the conversation as they head out of Niall’s bedroom. “Would you like that, Harry love?”

 

Of course Harry would like that, he loves his husbands so much. 

 

Liam and Zayn are so careful with him in bed. Harry is their sweet, pretty love, both in and outside the bedroom. Harry cannot even begin to explain how much he loves them. Their minds work similar to his own. 

 

That is, they both make excellent daddies. 

  
  


**Suppositories**

* * *

 

Louis has always made very good bowel movements, Harry thinks to himself. As his daddy, Harry has his infant’s bathroom schedule down to a tee. Louis normally pees five times throughout the day, and he usually makes a bowel movement around bedtime. 

 

Which makes it strange, the fact that Louis missed his movement yesterday, and it is almost six in the evening today. That was obviously far too long. Harry felt a bit frantic. He always felt proud, feeding his baby vitamin filled formula and healthy organic baby food, keeping his little body healthy. 

 

But as a rule, when it has been more than a day without a bowel movement, they must administer suppositories. Niall has received them many times, but Louis never had before, which worries Harry. He is, after all, just a little infant. He would not understand what suppositories were, like Niall did. 

 

Zayn is holding Louis in his lap, diaper down and bum exposed. Their baby stays still, but he seems confused, sucking on his pacifier as he shifts his legs. 

 

They’re going to give him three, to make sure the job gets done. Harry spreads his boy’s cheeks and looks at the sweet puckered hole. It is nice and clean, colored a faint pink and completely hairless. 

 

Harry wants this to be as painless as possible. He collects a glob of petroleum jelly onto his finger and gently inserts the tip of his finger into the anus. Louis had not been expecting it. His baby whines and squirms in Zayn’s hold as he tries to get away. 

 

The little hole clenches around Harry’s finger and tries to push the foreign object out. This fascinates Harry. He has never really administered suppositories before, usually leaving the job to his husbands, but Louis is his special baby and he feels the need to do it himself. So yes, this is new to him, but he is intrigued. He pulls his finger out and focuses on rubbing the outside muscle, covering it with the jelly. 

 

Once he is sure that the little one is prepared, Harry takes the first suppository, clear and bullet shaped, and uses a finger to insert it. He pushes it well past the sphincter, his finger two-thirds in. The tight muscle twitches violently around his finger and the medicine. 

 

Louis wails, kicking out his legs and struggling harder than before. His cheeks are flushed red, and his eyes are wet. His little body is weak though, so Zayn has no trouble keeping him still. 

 

Harry slips out his finger and pats his bum. “It’s okay sweet love, just two more.”

 

He tries to go fast, because Louis is very distraught. The second one is harder to get in, because Louis is clenching his hole as tight as he can. Harry has to use more jelly and force, shoving his whole finger in, until he gets to his knuckle. The muscle clamps tightly and twitches some more, but finally it gives up. 

 

The third and final suppository is the easiest, because Louis has succumbed to his fate. Zayn is cooing affectionately to him, wiping away the snot and tears with a nearby burping cloth. Harry washes his hands in the kitchen and returns to the living room with his arms out. 

 

“Let me see my baby,” He says, feeling the need to comfort his little ones, since he had been responsible for his tears. 

 

Zayn passes him a re-diapered Louis. “Keep him still and rub his belly, you know the drill, they’ll work in about fifteen minutes.”

 

Harry nods, all too familiar with the process, just not with Louis. He sits them on the couch and Louis tries to curl into Harry, seeking comfort. Harry has to keep Louis on his back so he can give him tummy rubs, but he leans down to press his lips against his baby’s lips and nose, long hair tickling Louis’ face. 

 

The minutes pass as Harry massages his abdomen. He can feel Louis’ intestines gurgling and bubbling, meaning the medicine is doing its job. He rubs a little more firmly to coax it out. Louis grunts and huffs air through his nose, sucking rapidly on his pacifier as his face turns bright red from the straining. 

 

The suppositories work their magic. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a pleasant week!
> 
> My tumblr is bashfulbabybottlepop is anyone has questions or wants to say hello! ^_^


End file.
